Capitulo 41: El secreto de Haruka
by Marie Neptune
Summary: Continuación del Capítulo 41 del fic "El secreto de Haruka"


La niña trató de bajar de la mesada pero se le patinó un pié y tambaleó.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo.-Dijo Michiru , de nuevo ,tratando de mirar a otro ó sus brazos para que ella se sostuviera y pudiera bajar.

-¿Te podrías acercar un poco más?.-

Michiru se acercó , la niña se apoyó en sus hombros y se deslizó hasta el piso , ambas quedaron enfrentadas y el perfume de la niña penetró en toda la piel de cintura era pequeña…sin querer la sostuvo de ahí para ayudarla a bajar, las piernas de ambas estaban rozándose.

Célinne también trataba de mirar hacia otro lado , pero Michiru no era ingenua y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se separaron en un instante y fueron a cenar.

Las preguntas cordiales y los anécdotas de ambas señoras les entraba por un oído y les salía por el se perdía en el escote de Célinne y cambiaba rápidamente su foco de mirada cada vez que la niña la apuntaba con su sensual mirada.

Comieron , brindaron , se abrazaron y tomaron café.

Se quedaron charlando en los sillones de su lujoso living y Michiru se las arregló para ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín , ver las flores y recordar todo lo que quería recordar.

Después de una media hora la madre la buscó y le deseó buenas abrazaron.

Michiru estaba en su habitación, ya se había sacado los zapatos ,en esos momentos extrañaba a Haruka .Vió un pequeño chancho de arcilla ,y lo tomó , era un chanchito que había comprado en una feria con su padre, se entristeció al pensar que quizás durante esta estadía no podría hacerse una escapada para visitarlo , no le rendían los tiempos , iba a tener que volver a su trabajo y quería pasar tiempo con su madre.

-¿Así que vos me enseñaste a nadar?-

Michiru se sobresaltó, ahí estaba una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto , y lo peor , lo que más la perdía era su cabello , su cabello rojo , rojo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rojo? Michiru guardaba un secreto , le encantaban las mujeres de pelo rojo , y esta niña tenía el pelo rojo ondulado, y un flequillo recto que le cubría la frente.

-Creo que no , creo que no aprendiste conmigo.-Le dijo fingiendo desinterés.

La niña entró en la habitación y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Michiru , se puso justo en frente de ella .Que no tenía otra opción que observarla desde abajo.

-Es muy linda tu casa , ¿pero no vivís acá? , ¿cierto?.-

-No , vivo en la ciudad.-Michiru trataba de no mirar , trataba de respirar con ese escalofrío que a la vez era caluroso…llegó a maldecir a Haruka…por lo de la mañana ..quizás era por eso.

La niña tomó un libro mientras Michiru sacaba unos pañuelos de su cartera , tenía que disimular de alguna forma.

-¿Te gusta Murakami?.-Le preguntó

-Si , este es el primero que leí.-

-Yo también.-De nuevo la sonrisa , de nuevo lo obvio, de nuevo las imágenes de la mañana con Haruka , de nuevo ese fuego interno.

-Chicas! ¿Se acordaron al final '?.-Dijo la madre de Célinne mientras besó en la frente a su joven tenía una blusa con flores y un escote en V que cada vez que se movía , incomodaba a Michiru.

-Mirá mami …Michiru también leyó.-Le dijo mostrándole el libro.

La señora saludó a ambas.

-Bueno , me voy a dormir…fue un viaje largo…-

-Bueno..que tengas buenas noches.-Michiru se incorporó para acomodar un poco de ropa y ambas quedaron miraron.

-Te dejo el libro en la cama, quizás lo quieras leer de nuevo.-Le dijo sonriendo , pero esta vez la miró de otra manera esta vez la ruborizó , esta vez aceptándolo.

Michiru se puso su ropa para dormir , un musculosa rosa y unos shorts cómodos que usaba desde los 17 años pero que aún , a pesar de cortos , le quedaban.

Después de observar un rato el jardín por la ventana decidió prender el velador y tratar de dormir , de nuevo necesitaba de Haruka , se su cama de dos , de su aroma , de sus ó el libro…quizás si lo leía se iba a ir quedando dormida de a poco.

Abrió el libro y se cayó un pedazo de papel mal cortado,un papel rosa, Michiru solía tener una gran memoria y no recordaba de ninguna forma haber dejado ese papel ahí , era muy ordenada y usaba señaladores , estaba doblado a la abrió.

El escalofrío y el calor sobre el cuello volvió a su cuerpo instantáneamente , las imágenes de aquella mañana con Haruka se le borraron y pensó en el perfume francés , en esa boca carnosa pero suave , en sus ojos negros y profundos , en su piel blanca y aquel ó el libro , apagó el velador y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Pero la letra redonda y perfecta de aquel mensaje tramposo no la dejaba descansar.

"No hacen faltan más modismos hipócritas , te espero en la habitación de huéspedes"

A los cinco minutos no lo soportó más.

Se puso sus pantuflas , colocó la almohada como si fuera ella y sigilosamente , sin hacer ningún ruido , se dirigió al encuentro.

Por suerte la habitación de huéspedes estaba en el piso de arriba , por lo que era improbable que alguien apareciera, dudó un segundo , se culpó a si misma , pero no lo pudo evitar.

Cometió el crimen :Tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién és?-Contestó la aniñada voz con acento afrancesado.

Michiru abrió la puerta mientras temblaba un poco y al ver lo que vió su corazón empezó a latir sin parar , no lo podía creer, nunca le había pasado esto , el escalofrío subió y bajo y estalló en todo su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, Célinne sentada sobre la cama , solo tenía puesto un corpiño de encaje negro y un culotte negro que hacía conjunto. Su piel blanca hacia compañía y su pelo caía sobre los hombros.

Michiru se sentó a su lado.

-Sabía que ibas a venir.-

No lo aguantó más , la mujer de cabello agua marina la tomó de los hombres y la besó.

-Hija de puta…sos….sos…-le decía mientras le comía la boca.-Sos tan hermosa….-

La niña no hablaba y se dejaba besar , ambas fueron recostándose sobre la cama.Célinne quedo encima de ella , le besó el cuello suavemente provocándole una sensación adictiva.-Desde que te ví , no pude parar de pensar en esto.-

Michiru estaba al borde de explotar , no lo podía creer , la única mujer con la que había estado era Haruka y siempre se imaginó que si en algún momento tenía la oportunidad iba a ser parecida a su amada , no a ella misma.

La furia y el calor le hicieron hervir la sangre, la agarró fuertemente , la volteó quedando ella encima.

-Ya entiendo porqué te dejo tu novio….-le dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos.-perra francesa.-

Célinne le sacó la remera , Michiru no tenía nada debajo, comenzó a besarle los hombros y a descender suavemente por la piel de esta mujer.

Michiru hacía constantemente esfuerzos por dejar de sentirse culpable , pero era un círculo vicioso , cuanto más culpable se sentía mas le sus dedos recorrió todo su brazo hasta tomarla de la mano y la incorporó , ambas quedaron sentadas en la niña enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura escultural de la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Michiru la besaba mientras hacía leves movimientos con su cadera y le acariciaba la suspiros de ambas se hacían cada vez mas hondos.

-Shh….hey…¿Qué pasa? …tranquila.-Le dijo Célinne.

-Atrevida.-

-Vamos…hacelo…desde que entré en tu casa que estás pensando en hacer eso, yo lo sé.-

Michiru no lo podía creer , no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer,y lo peor es que se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Bajó primero un bretel , y después , lentamente el otro, como si fuera la primera vez , como si quisiera retrasar todo para alimentar cada vez más la fantasía hasta encontrarse con lo que tanto ansiaba.

Le besó el pecho hasta el cansancio hasta inevitablemente ver lo que tanto quería ver y terminar con la fantasí desabrochó el corpiño.

Ambas se abrazaron y sintieron el calor de su cabellos sedosos rozaban los hombros y a veces se interponían entre los besos.

La niña hizo una maniobra y dejó a Michiru desnuda por ya no lo aguantaba más , por un lado quería terminar con esa pesadilla hermosa y por el otro quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

La niña se paró. Michiru se sentó.y la volvió a observar desde abajo.

Lentamente le sacó lo último que le quedaba de encaje negro.

Célinne se estremeció.

Célinne volvió a quedar sobre Michiru y esta vez sus mejillas y su perfume le recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

-Hey…hey…..-

-¿Qué?.-

-Por favor… -

-¿Qué?.

Michiru la observó como suplicándole.

La niña sonrió de la misma forma como cuando le dijo que iban a esconder las tasas los besos y se avalanzó nuevamente sobre ella.

Se metieron debajo de las sábanas.


End file.
